Tempus Fugit
by al-dena
Summary: Recuerda Sherlock el viejo dicho: Si amas a alguien déjalo ir, si regresa siempre fue tuyo y si no, ¡Nunca lo fue! "Esta historia participa en ¡Fandoms unidos, Jamás serán vencidos! del Foro Las Cuatro Naciones".


_"**Esta historia participa en ¡Fandoms unidos, Jamás serán vencidos! del Foro Las Cuatro Naciones**"._

_Mi fandom era **Sherlock** y el tema que me correspondió fue **drama**. Aunque esta historia continua directamente desde los acontecimientos finales de la 3ª Temp., casi puedo asegurar con toda seguridad que se trata de un UA. Espero que os guste y para críticas, tomatazos, cómo siempre estoy a vuestra entera disposición y gracias por leer._

_Disclaimer: Ni ahora, ni nunca, los personajes de Sherlock Holmes creados por Sir Arthur Doyle y tan perfectamente recreados en la BBC por Moffat y Gatiss me pertenecen. Tampoco voy a obtener beneficio alguno de ésta historia, y menos económico._

_Advertencias: UA, relaciones M/M, muerte personaje, enfermedad del personaje (no tengo conocimientos médicos así que perdonar si son inexactos o totalmente torcidos para poder utilizarlos en la historia)..._

* * *

**_Tempus fugit_**

El área de juegos del parque de San Patrick se encontraba llena de voces y risas, de niños jugando y sus padres mirándolos atentamente para evitar que se hiciesen daño. Las madres se sentaban en los bancos, bajo la sombra de los árboles, con los grupos de amigas que habían hecho y se dedicaban a chismorrear sobre lo que les había pasado ese día. Pero, no podían evitar volver sus miradas ante la hermosa imagen de un padre solitario y su hija en la parte más alejada de la zona de juegos. Eran magnífico verlos juntos.

La niña de unos cuatro años, con dorados rizos adornando su cabeza y profundos ojos azules, se tiro desde el tobogán entre vibrantes risas, después de hacerle señas a su padre para que no se perdiese su zambullida valiente hacia lo desconocido. El hombre sonrió y la animó para que lo volviese a repetir, ya que la foto que había captado no le gustaba y quería una nueva. Ya anochecía en la ciudad de Londres, cuando padre e hija abandonaron cansados el parque después de horas de juegos y risas compartidas entre ambos. Mientras se dirigían a Baker Street, la pequeña se quedó dormida en los brazos de su padre, que con cariño y devoción, le acariciaba los rubios cabellos en el asiento de atrás del taxi que les llevaba a su hogar de manera lenta pero constante a través del pesado tráfico londinense vespertino.

* * *

Hacía 4 años, un día como ese, Joanne Watson había nacido entre la alegría de todos los que esperaban su llegada a este mundo en fuera de la sala de parto de San Bartolomé , deseosos de tenerla en sus brazos, incluso Mycroft había dejado escapar algo de sentimiento cuando John colocó el pequeño bulto en sus brazos, llamándole tío.

Hacía 3 años y 342 días que su padre, un tal John H. Watson, había roto radicalmente con toda su vieja vida, incluida su hija recién nacida, y se había marchado sin volver la vista nunca atrás, sin explicar las causas de su cambio de corazón o de esa decisión tan inesperada y radical. Abandonando a su mujer, a su pequeña y a su mejor amigo sin dudarlo. Sherlock aún recordaba el hielo azul de sus ojos cuando le había dicho que no deseaba saber nada más de él, que ya nada le mantenía en Londres. No hubo cartas, ni llamadas, como si el buen doctor hubiese decidido que quería estar muerto para ellos, ninguna dirección en la que poder localizarle en caso necesario. Y Sherlock había tratado de hacerlo, a pesar de todo, era tal su necesidad de obtener una respuesta de ese cambio de actitud y corazón tan dramático. Hasta que María le había rogado que lo dejase ir, que permitiese ser libre, si así lo deseaba, a John. Recordaba como la mujer (¿ex mujer?) de John y posiblemente amiga suya ya por derecho propio, mecía a su pequeña, al pequeño ser que el detective ya adoraba por encima de todo, sin poder entender como alguien podía abandonarlo mientras hablaba con él. María sin apartar la mirada del rostro de su bebé le dijo con una voz llena de tristeza:

- _Recuerda Sherlock el viejo dicho: Si amas a alguien déjalo ir, si regresa siempre fue tuyo y si no, ¡Nunca lo fue! _

Era una imagen trágica, la de la joven madre abandonada con su retoño, los ojos de María como siempre, desde la marcha de John o tal vez unos días antes de ella, permanecían velados, ocultando verdades dolorosas a quienes la rodeaban. El detective se preguntó que sentía de verdad, pero lo dejó pasar mientras su ahijada jugaba con sus cabellos.

Hacía 1 año y 180 días que María Watson, (algún extraño sentimiento incomprensible para Sherlock la hizo mantener el apellido de su pícaro ex marido y nunca recuperar el suyo propio, o al menos, el que había hecho suyo), había muerto de cáncer de páncreas, demasiado avanzado para poder hacer nada para salvarla cuando se había descubierto.

No había que ser Sherlock Holmes para descubrir cuál era la razón del anhelo que dejaban entrever sus tristes ojos cuando miraba a través de los cristales de la habitación del hospital, de nuevo San Bartolomé silencioso epicentro de sus grandezas y desgracias, en esos días finales. Nadie hablaba de John, pero la misma rabia latía por debajo de todos los corazones ante el traidor ausente, que seguía sin dar la cara. El doctor seguía siendo una sombra del pasado que se había desvanecido sin dejar nada más que recuerdos vacios en quienes le habían amado y perdido en el presente.

Sherlock recordaba los hermosos ojos de María, cuando le decía que no guardase rencor a su mejor amigo (ex mejor amigo, pensó para sí el detective pero no lo expresó en voz alta, por miedo de incomodar a la mujer enferma, agonizante, que nunca, extrañamente, había guardado rencor hacía el otro hombre). Le recordaba que John todavía debía tener un pequeño hueco en su corazones para ellos, para las personas que le amaban aún con todo su ser, a pesar de haberse ido.

Sherlock no contestó, prefería no pensar en el calor que siempre le había proporcionado el pensamiento sobre el rubio doctor y que parecía que con su marcha se había llevado la luz del sol. En el fondo de su corazón sabía, que él, como la mujer que agonizaba ante sus ojos, siempre habían amado al otro hombre con toda la fuerza de sus corazones. La comprensión en la mirada de la mujer le digo que conocía sus sentimientos, tal vez mejor que él mismo, pero no había rencor ni malos sentimientos por su causa salvo la comprensión del dejado atrás. Al final del día sólo eran dos personas que amaban a otra, pero sin esperanza para ninguno de ellos. Pero se preguntó por qué se debía sentir culpable ella. No había sido la que se había ido.

Esas semanas de agonía cambiaron definitivamente el corazón de Sherlock, mientras María se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte y los mail que el detective mandaba a la cuenta de correo de John, sin importarle el deseo de su amiga que no lo hiciese, nunca recibieron respuesta. Desapareció la poca comprensión que le quedaba hacía el rubio doctor, la esperanza de que todo podía volver a ser cómo era antes. De que ellos, él, podrían recuperar al ex soldado murieron, al mismo tiempo que la mujer agonizante a la que sujetaba la mano dejaba escapar su último aliento.

Era un día gris otoñal, con una ligera lluvia que calaba hasta los huesos de los asistentes, cuando enterraron a María en un pequeño cementerio de Sussex y Sherlock se convirtió, no sólo en tío y padrino del retoño Watson, sino en el padre adoptivo de lo último que le quedaba de John Watson, su ex mejor amigo (y en lo más profundo de su mente una pequeña voz añadía siempre como el eco de una canción: su único amor, el corazón que le había hecho humano, que silenciaba al recordar el egoísmo del hombre mayor).

El detective se sorprendió cuando el coche en el que viajaba en vez de volver directamente a Londres como le había indicado al conductor, enfiló un camino particular de tierra, que llevaba a una pequeña casa de campo antigua, pero cuidada y restaurada para hacer los sueños de una familia. Si Sherlock hubiera sido un poeta, o tenido alma de escritor como su desaparecido blogger, el pequeño Cottage le hubiese llevado a la época victoriana, y hubiera vivido en su imaginación la historia de amor legendaria entre la hermosa hija de un doctor de provincias y su galán, el hijo del terrateniente local. Una vez que se bajó del vehículo observó los establos y graneros, que completaban la propiedad, así como las colmenas que se encontraban situadas en el fondo del prado que se hallaba a sus espaldas. Suprimió las ganas de ir a ver su estado y entro en la vivienda con paso firme. No se sorprendió al encontrar a su hermano sentado en la sala de estar con una serie de papeles, mientras tomaba el té en un exquisito juego de porcelana blanca de Limoges. Tomó a su vez asiento en el sillón situando enfrente del de Mycroft, al lado de la chimenea encendida, y permitió que su hermano le sirviese una taza de la bebida caliente, listo para enfrentar lo que quisiese echarle encima.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí, en esta encantadora casa de campo? No sabía que tuvieras una. – Al final la impaciencia pudo más que el deseo de molestar al mayor con su silencio impertinente, recordando a la desconsolada pequeña que se encontraba en la habitación de arriba del 221B de Baker Street esperando su regreso.

- La encantadora casa se llama Willow Cottage y no es mía, sólo soy su administrador. - Se limitó a decir el pelirrojo mientras tomaba un sorbo con tranquilidad de su té.

- Y me debe importar ¿por? – Sherlock siguió atacando verbalmente a su hermano, por desdén y por qué quería acabar cuanto antes la escena tediosa que estaban ejecutando.

- Como albacea y tutor de Joanne debes conocer a la perfección todos sus bienes e intereses. – Mycroft sonrió ante la mirada de perplejidad de su hermano pequeño, que miró a su alrededor tratando de encajar lo que le rodeaba con sus conocimientos.- Esta villa es su futura herencia.

- No sabía que María poseyese algo así, nunca la mencionó.

- María no, John era su propietario.

- ¿Era? Entonces… - El detective no pudo evitar el escalofrío al hacer la relación entre la palabra herencia, el uso de un verbo en pasado y un hombre que no daba señales de vida desde hace años.

- No, no está muerto, al menos aún no. John cedió el usufructo de sus bienes materiales a su hija antes de irse, siendo uno de sus albaceas María. En caso de pasarle algo a ella indicó que debías ser tú quién ocupase su lugar, pudiendo tomar posesión de la casa y la propiedad si lo deseabas mientras vivieses.

- No sabía que John fuese dueño de algo así. – Comentó pensativo el detective, como siempre el otro hombre conseguía ocultarle cosas que veía fácilmente en otros.

- Su abuelo fue quién se la legó, quién la había heredado a su vez de su padre, el bisabuelo de John. Interesante historia la de la familia Watson, siempre han estado ligados al ejército sirviendo en el mismo Regimiento, y a la práctica de la medicina. El tatarabuelo, nombrado como su hijo y como su bisnieto, John Hamish Watson, fue un capitán condecorado por sus acciones en la Segunda Guerra Anglo-afgana.

- Una gran estirpe de valerosos soldados, al menos en la batalla. – La interrupción de Sherlock llena de veneno era una señal de la ira que sentía por su ausente amigo, no había que ser un Holmes para verlo en el fuego helado de sus ojos. Mycroft se limitó a mirarle, con una mirada llena de secretos que Sherlock no pudo ni quiso descifrar, y continuó hablando.

- El segundo John Hamish siguió los pasos de su padre, convirtiéndose en un médico militar en 1910 sin sospechar lo que pasaría en los años siguientes en Inglaterra y en Europa. Destaco por su valor en la Gran Guerra como capitán del 5º Regimiento de Fusileros de Northumberland, el mismo donde sirvió con anterioridad su padre y posteriormente su hijo, su nieto y finalmente su bisnieto. En 1919, al finalizar la contienda, no volvió a su Escocia natal, sino que se estableció en esta región abriendo una consulta, tras casarse con la viuda de un soldado amigo suyo, muerto en la batalla de Gallipoli. Cumplía así la promesa que le había realizado al difunto, cuidando de su mujer y su hija de pocos meses, sin él hubiesen muerto o padecido grandes privaciones.

- Un buen hombre que no huyó de sus responsabilidades. Sin duda se hubiera avergonzado de su bisnieto.

Mycroft suspiró, junto a María era el único que nunca había mostrado rencor hacía John, el sentimiento estaba por debajo de él y sus responsabilidades, como le recordó a Sherlock cada vez que podía.

- Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber las capas que existen detrás de cada acción humana y que no se pueden juzgar sin conocer en su totalidad su origen y su causa. Pero no es de esto de lo que quería hablarte. – Cortó de raíz la diatriba de su hermano pequeño, como siempre negándose a discutir el tema de John Watson con él, y con decisión se ciñó al tema que quería tratar. – John me dejó como su otro albacea y ejecutor de la parte económica y legal de sus bienes. Hasta hace unos meses esta casa estaba alquilada por un viejo matrimonio, vivieron en ella casi medio siglo, la han conservado en perfecto estado y arreglado dejándola como la ves actualmente. Los ancianos pagaban un alquiler antiguo y por tanto modesto que se ha ingresado en los últimos años en una cuenta a nombre de Joanne. Necesito saber si quieres que la vuelva a alquilar de nuevo o deseas que permanezca vacía y la puedas usar para traer a Joanne al campo o usarla tú mismo.

- Lo segundo. – Sherlock se levantó y miró por la ventana. – María me nombró tutor de Joanne. Tú…– no pudo evitar el rintintin en su voz, irritado por la cercanía que Mycroft había mantenido con John, evidente con todo lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, cuando a él sólo le había quedado el rechazo del otro hombre.-… por una pequeña casualidad, ¿sabes si él se va a oponer a que asuma su tutela o si sé va a hacer cargo de su hija por una vez?

El mayor de los Holmes suspiró de nuevo y miró fijamente al fuego de la chimenea. Su hermano pequeño observó como su mano derecha se tensaba y durante unos instantes pareció tomar una decisión. Pero con decepción, se dio cuenta cuando se arrepentía y callaba antes de hablar incluso. Por un instante, pensó en abalanzarse sobre Mycroft para conocer todos sus secretos, aprovechando ese momento de debilidad e incertidumbre tan raro que sufría, pero el recuerdo de la niña que confiaba en él para cuidarla y protegerla le decidió a no hacerlo. Por él, John Watson y los secretos que le rodeaban podían seguir ocultos, o mejor dicho, irse a una tumba y ser enterrados en ella dos metros bajo tierra, y nunca volver a salir de ella. Su amigo, su confidente, su asistente, su blogger, su… amor platónico, había muero oficialmente al mismo tiempo que lo hizo María y él nunca dio señales de vida preocupándose para los que habían estado a su alrededor cuidándola y amándola, o teniendo siquiera algún pensamiento hacia ella.

- No habrá ninguna objeción por su parte. – Sherlock se sobresalto al oír la voz de su hermano, tan inmerso había estado en su estado de ira y odio perpetuo hacia John. Cuantas veces había deseado que sus caminos no se hubiesen cruzado y haber podido mantener su fachada autoimpuesta de sociópata altamente funcional, incapaz de sentir, en vez de haber caído en el fallo de los sentimientos. Devolvió la mirada, por una vez, abiertamente compasiva de Mycroft con desdén y observó como su hermano se escondía de nuevo tras una pared de hielo. – John y María habían pensado en que pudiese pasar una eventualidad como ésta y decidieron que si lo deseabas ofrecerte que a parte de tu poder como tutor legal de Joanne la pudieses adoptar como hija tuya. Lo único, en caso de que accedieses a su petición, sería que deseaban que mantuviese el apellido Watson junto al Holmes, condición no negociable. John firmó también un documento, que en caso de producirse la adopción, él renunciaría inmediatamente a cualquier derecho o potestad sobre la niña, empezando por su patria potestad.

Sherlock se volvió con rudeza hacía su hermano, mientras apretaba con fuerza sus manos en forma de puños, clavándose las uñas hasta casi hacerse sangre. Era la última traición, la que no esperaba o la que nunca había querido ver. Su hermano le observó estoico mientras volvía a ser dueño de sí, callando sus pensamientos para sí.

- Hazlo, con la mayor brevedad posible quiero que Joanne sea mi hija en todos los sentidos y no tenga nada que ver con ese hombre nunca más.

Dio por concluida la conversación mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta, tenía la mano sobre su pomo cuando la voz de Mycroft le detuvo, aunque no se dignó a volver en su dirección.

- Lo malo del sentimiento es que nos invade y nos domina, no nos deja ver más allá de él, cegándonos y haciéndonos débiles. Sherlock, sé que la marcha de John te hirió, pero no debes dejar que las emociones te dominen hasta hacerte irracional o no ver más que lo evidente. Y si no es por ti, al menos hazlo por Joanne, debes recordar al verdadero John Watson, el hombre que amabas…

- El John Watson que amaba murió, si alguna vez existió en realidad.

Con esas palabras Sherlock se marchó de la habitación sin volver la vista atrás.

* * *

Hace 4 meses y 15 días que el infierno se había vuelto a abatir sobre Sherlock Holmes y el 221 B de Baker Street.

Todo empezó con el cansancio que siempre parecía tener Joanne de unos meses para atrás, y como pasaba de ser una niña vibrante y llena de vida, a una sombra pálida y demasiado delgada, aunque en ocasiones parecía volver a engordar, pero como después descubrirían era una simple hinchazón producto de su cuerpo enfermo, la tos, la nariz cada poco sangrando, los hematomas que aparecían en sus pequeños brazos y piernas, los dolores de cabeza…

Sherlock no podía dejar de maldecirse por su ceguera, por una vez haber visto pero no observado lo evidente, y con su auto culpa creció un poco más su resentimiento hacía John. Él era el médico, él que hubiera podido ver sin dificultad los síntomas y diagnosticar la enfermedad que aquejaba a su pequeña. Tal vez hubieran podido hacer más, si en vez de estar dónde quiera que se estuviera escondiendo estuviera a su lado, como era su deber. Cuando escucho el terrible diagnóstico: leucemia, durante unos largos instantes deseo con toda la fuerza de su corazón y de su mente que el otro estuviera allí, a su lado, para sentir su presencia dándole fuerzas pero no lo era. Con los ojos secos y fríos se volvió hacía el doctor que le observaba y le pregunto las opciones que tenían a partir de ese momento para lograr la recuperación de su hija. Lo demás no era negociable.

Mycroft permaneció en silencio, apoyado en la ventana, escuchando lo que se decía en la sala a sus espaldas, sus ojos verdes cubiertos de sombras llenas de oscuridad y secretos. Con aire imperturbable mandó un solo mensaje de texto desde su móvil, antes de sentarse al lado de su hermano, como su apoyo constante. El único que tenía.

Las opciones iniciales para Joanne eran la quimioterapia, algún tratamiento posible con otros medicamentos y radiación. Sólo en caso extremo se plantearían un trasplante de médula ósea y de células madre. No hacía falta ser un profesional de la medicina para ver que las noticias que la niña era adoptada, con un padre biológico en destino desconocida, el otro muerto y el único familiar disponible una alcohólica reincidente no eran las mejores para considerar el trasplante, dependiendo totalmente de los donantes del registro nacional en caso de que fuera necesario.

Todos se volcaron desde ese momento con la niña, más aún que antes si era posible, con el pequeño ser que era el ojo derecho de todos ellos desde que nació: la señora Hudson era su abuela, que siempre la había malcriado a base de juguetes y galletas de chocolate. La mujer mayor no podía evitar tener siempre los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero tampoco perdía nunca la sonrisa delante de su pequeña. Greg y Molly eran los tíos que siempre la llevaban al cine o al zoo, que la hacían disfrutar como una niña normal, cuando su padre siempre prefería lo extraordinario a la cotidianidad. Fueron una palanca de apoyo vital en esos meses, aunque a veces el Inspector no podía evitar mirar con rabia el retrato de boda de María y John, situado aún entonces sobre la chimenea de la sala, fijando la mirada turbia en su rubio amigo ausente.

Mycroft, para la sorpresa de todos, empezando por él mismo, era el tío preferido de la niña. Siempre que llegaba a Baker Street, la niña se abalanzaba sobre él y le abrazaba con sus pequeños bracitos, contándole sin parar todas las aventuras que había vivido en su ausencia. El hombre estoico, al principio no había sabido cómo reaccionar, pero ahora una pequeña caricia sobre los rubios cabellos o un beso sobre su frente mostraban el amor que sentía él también hacia ella. El espíritu organizador del mayor de los Holmes fue el que se encargo de buscar los mejores médicos, los mejores hospitales y los mejores tratamientos para su amada sobrina. Los nervios, el estrés, el miedo estaba haciendo mella de todos, pero en ocasiones parecía que Mycroft llevaba un gran peso sobre los hombros, mientras sentado al lado de la pequeña, trabajaba frenético en su ordenador o leía los mensajes de su teléfono.

Hace 4 días les dijeron que los tratamientos no estaban funcionando y era necesario el trasplante. Sherlock destrozó la sala de Baker Street y sólo cuando quedaban ruinas se derrumbo llorando como no lo hacía desde que eran un niño y había perdido a Redbeard. Harry no era un donante compatible, la búsqueda en el registro nacional no daba resultados, y a la pregunta del Doctor Monroe, si era posible localizar al padre natural de la niña, el silencio fue elocuente respuesta. Deberían seguir buscando alguna solución imposible.

Sherlock después de acostar a su hija el día de su cumpleaños, se sentó en su sillón y miró el hueco donde un día había estado el sillón propio de John, y se quedó durante horas sin moverse, ni siquiera el amanecer o la caricia de la señora Hudson sobre su brazo le sacó de su inmovilidad.

4 años y 27 días después del nacimiento de Joanne, la pequeña y a su familia disfuncional se encontraban disfrutando de una sesión de cine en Baker Street en su beneficio. La niña estaba echada en el sofá, apoyada en el regazo de su padre, viendo una película de dibujos animados. Las risas o retozos con los que hubiera disfrutado antes el film habían desaparecido, mientras descansaba con una tranquilidad antinatural. Sintieron la puerta de abajo abrirse y el sonido de los pasos de Mycroft subir la escalera en dirección a dónde se encontraban. Sherlock se incorporó, ante la vivacidad inusual de estos. El rostro del gobierno británico cuando a travesó la puerta, lleno por una vez de emoción, hizo que el resto de los ocupantes de la sala contuviesen el aliento, temiendo sufrir una esperanza irreal ante sus próximas palabras.

- Hay un donante compatible, en cuanto sea posible se hará la operación. – Se limitó a decir el mayor de los Holmes.

Sherlock abrazo a su niña, respirando su aroma y se permitió tener esperanza, para darle fuerza a ese pequeño ser que era todo su mundo, esperanza para la supervivencia de un pequeño ángel.

4 años y 43 días después de su nacimiento Joanne entró en quirófano. Toda su familia: Sherlock, la señora Hudson, Molly y Lestrade la escoltaron hasta donde pudieron y después siguieron a la asistente de Mycroft, el hombre que había salido hacia un tiempo y no había vuelto. Anthea les llevó a una sala de conferencias, dónde en frente de una mesa de reuniones había un televisor y un hombre alto y delgado esperando por ellos. Con un estremecimiento Sherlock reconoció al mayor Sholton, el ex mando de John, y se preguntó qué hacía allí y más en un momento así. Su mente se encontraba en cortocircuito, habiendo sucumbido ante la avalancha de sentimientos que le agobiaban, sobre todo el miedo a una nueva perdida, y no podía pensar y menos dedicar espacio a la deducción de extraños. El ex militar saludo a todos antes de dirigirse a él directamente:

- Señor Holmes, siento presentarme en estos momentos, pero María me dio algo para guardar y entregárselo cuando su hermano considerase necesario que lo hiciese. Y él parece creer que es este el momento para hacerlo.

El detective asintió, todavía con su mente más pendiente de lo que podía estar pasando en el quirófano que en las palabras de Sholton, pero aún así recogió la pequeña memoria que le tendía el otro hombre y asintió en su despedida. Se sentó con el dispositivo electrónico durante varias horas jugando con él con sus largos dedos, mientras los otros tres ocupantes de la habitación le miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad y de aprensión, temiendo lo que podría haber dentro. Al final salió de su estupor y le lanzó la memoria a Lestrade indicándole que la colocase en la televisión. Todavía faltaba tiempo para tener noticias y necesitaba centrar su mente en algo que no fuese Joanne.

La imagen de una María enferma les saludo desde la pantalla, Sherlock se dio cuenta que había sido grabado el video posiblemente unas horas antes de su muerte. La mujer sonría dulcemente, con tristeza, pero resignada a su suerte inevitable.

- _Hola mi querido Sherlock, no sé cuando recibirás este video, pero le he hecho prometer a Mycroft que en algún momento llegará tus manos, cuando él lo crea necesario. Sholton lo guardará bien hasta ese momento. Quiero pedirte perdón, en primer lugar, por callar y no decir nada hasta que estoy muerta, pero era la única manera de que aquellos que sabíamos podíamos hablar, estando bajo tierra. Incluso este subterfugio puede causar daño a tu hermano, si ellos lo consideran una fuga de inteligencia._

María suspiró, mientras miraba hacia la ventana, observando sin ver el paisaje que ofrecía. Sherlock frunció el ceño ¿ellos?

- _Prometí como Mycroft guardar silencio, pero me parece injusto tanto para ti como para él callar. Lo siento Sherlock por haber tardado tanto en hacerlo y más de esta manera tan cobarde, a través de la lente de una cámara y sabe Dios cuanto tiempo habrá pasado. _

De nuevo calló, mientras en la sala sus ocupantes miraban a la pantalla sin saber que pensar, excepto el detective, que se permitió una pequeña luz de esperanza: iba a saber la razón por fin de por qué su mejor amigo le había abandonado, porque María y Mycroft habían guardado el secreto de sus verdaderas razones. Nunca se le escapó que ellos al menos si las conocían, aunque prefiriesen callar.

- _Todo empieza y acaba con el coronel Morán, quién había sido y donde lo había sido. Con el dichoso video de Moriarty. Todos tenemos nuestro pasados y nuestros secretos, más oscuros algunos que otros, pero muy pocos somos los afortunados a los que nos permiten empezar de cero y nos aman sin importar nada, salvo la persona que somos con ellos en el presente. Yo tuve suerte, mucha, enamorándome de John, tan leal y capaz de sacrificarse por quién amaba, como la tuviste tú Sherlock, de poder estar a su lado. Nunca lo quise saber, mi corazón no lo hubiera resistido, pero no sé si yo hubiese sido la elegida entre tú y yo en caso de haberle obligado a tomar la decisión. – María se rio, antes de seguir hablando.- Me imaginó tu postura ahora, de incredulidad e ira, girando los ojos diciendo para ti que John nos dejó, pero…_

Nuevo silencio, la mirada de María se volvió a perder buscando las palabras y el aire que le fallaba:

- _Todos tenemos pasado, más brillante o más oscuro, como te decía. Incluso John tenía su parte de oscuridad cubierta bajo capas de normalidad y jerséis de lana. Bajo el médico talentoso y la parsimonia militar había un asesino, tan capaz como yo misma o más incluso de ejecutar sus órdenes sin dudar y con total eficaz, sin remordimientos. El ejército de su majestad lo sabía, Sholton lo seleccionó y lo capacitó para ser un miembro de la División, un grupo de Operaciones Negras bastante esquivo de conocer, incluso para el Gobierno Británico y que actúa la mayoría de las veces con sus propias reglas. Cuando descubriste que era Morán quién estaba detrás de la falsa resurrección de Moriarty, John lo reconoció como uno de sus antiguos mandos en las Operaciones negras en las que participó y sabía que sin la ayuda de la División os costaría mucho detenerle, si erais capaces de hacerlo. Decidió contactar con ellos e hicieron un pacto. Morán fue asesinado por un "francotirador demasiado entusiasta", y le transmitieron el precio que tenía que pagar: volver a ser uno de ellos. Se sumó al pacto el precio de anular un operativo del MI6 en Europa del Este considerado letal en seis meses para el agente implicado. Y ya sabes lo que pasó a continuación._

El silencio en el video en la sala era tan cortante como el que transmitía el video, Molly se había llevado los dedos de las manos a los labios, para impedir el grito de alivio o alegría escapar de sus pulmones, pero su euforia era evidente por saber la verdad sobre su amigo, así como la de la señora Hudson por poder reivindicar el nombre de uno de sus dos muchachos, sus hijos salvo en la sangre. Lestrade había cerrado los ojos, pero se veía la mezcla de ira con alegría en rasgos tensos, ira por que otro de ellos dos hubiera considerado más sensato sacrificarse sin haber hablado con los demás. Alegría por saber que no había sido por egoísmo.

Sherlock se había sumergido en su mente palacio recordando pequeños detalles que había visto pero preferido ignorar, que primero por la vorágine del caso y después por la tempestad de sus pensamientos por la traición de John habían logrado pasar desapercibidos:

4 años y 76 días, John estaba sentado en el sofá de Baker Street, observando el video de seguridad de un pequeño aeropuerto de un país perdido de África Central, dónde las cámaras seguían a un hombre rubio alto, de porte militar por la terminal. La taza de café no llega a sus labios, mientras se sumerge en sus pensamientos, fijos sus ojos en el hombre. Sherlock se dedica a recitar sus deducciones, sin darse cuenta de su audiencia ausente. Mientras María frunce el ceño mirando a su marido, mientras se frota el vientre, a su vez pensativa.

4 años y 63 días, ve a John y Mycroft hablando en el despacho de su hermano, percibe como éste se niega a algo que le está diciendo el rubio y trata de imponerse al hombre más bajo, que se limita a palmearle el brazo y sonreír con algo de tristeza. Su hermano le mira, cree en ese momento que con disgusto y superioridad, ahora se da cuenta que es preocupación y miedo. Su observación es rota cuando Anthea le proporciona más datos de vigilancia sobre Morán, que es a lo que de verdad han venido. Todavía son incapaces de conocer sus antecedentes, sólo puede ver lo evidente: ex militar, muy inteligente, sanguinario…

4 años y 61 días, el móvil de John suena cuando están cenando con María, y es una conversación en monosílabos por parte del doctor a lo que le dice una voz masculina. La preocupación empaña sus ojos y les dice que tiene que ir con Harry. Le ven partir, con los hombros encorvados, con todo el peso del mundo sobre ellos. Se preocupa por un momento por él, siempre sacrificándose por quienes ama, pero su mente vuelve al caso, mientras sigue hablando con María de lo que han encontrado esos días. El ejército ha sido por una vez una fuente de información confiable. Un mail le llega en esos momentos con nueva información, por lo visto los mandos han decidido la desclasificación de más documentos. El vaso de agua de María cae al suelo y se rompe…

4 años y 37 días, Morán yace muerto en el suelo y no puede evitar gritarle a su hermano por lo idiotas que son sus secuaces. María y John hablan en voz baja en un banco próximo, y ve como ella se echa a llorar mientras él la abraza. Deben ser las hormonas del embarazo, es una asesina profesional para importarle tanto la muerte de un hombre, y uno ni siquiera bueno.

4 años, Joanne nace y el orgulloso padre se la presenta a toda su familia. Mycroft la coge entre sus brazos y se bloquea cuando John le llama tío, una mirada de entendimiento pasa entre los dos hombres y el mayor de los Holmes acaricia con ternura la mejilla de la recién nacida. Hay tristeza en sus ojos, oculta en su frialdad habitual, cuando se la devuelve a su padre.

Sherlock y John están tomando un whisky esa noche en sus sillones en la sala de Baker Street, el detective mira al rubio doctor preguntándose cómo puede estar tan contenido un día así cuando el movimiento del otro hombre levantándose y ponerse en cuchillas delante de él y abrazarle entre sus brazos le toma por sorpresa. Sherlock se congela inicialmente, hasta que cedé a sus necesidades y se apoya sobre el otro hombre, necesitando de su calor y su cuerpo. El momento se acabó demasiado pronto para su gusto. John sonríe mientras se levanta pero se va de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Hace 3 años y 342 John entra en un taxi sin mirar atrás, sin escuchar sus palabras, sus ruegos, sus gritos, abandonándole. Se pregunto, por un instante, si era una venganza cruel por el tiempo que le había creído muerto. Cuando el coche giró en la esquina sintió como su corazón se partía.

Volvió a la realidad cuando la voz muerta de María le llamó desde la grabación:

- _Lo siento Sherlock, pero John sabía que nunca aceptarías ese acuerdo, que tratarías de romperlo o tomar su lugar si eras consciente de él. La División no aceptaría menos de lo que pedía y Morán debía ser detenido, su amenaza era demasiado grave e imparable en esos momentos. Hizo lo que debía hacer, lo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera hecho de estar en su misma situación, proteger a los demás con todo lo que teníamos, como tú mismo hiciste antes. A parte de mi, sólo Mycroft sabía la verdad, tu hermano no estaba de acuerdo con lo que iba a hacer, pero no pudo evitarlo. Perdónanos por permitir que creyeras lo peor de John, pero es lo que él nos pidió, porque sabía que era la única manera de hacer que lo odiarás. _

Sherlock se sorprendió al oír llorar a María con un llanto silencioso, que logró clamarse lo suficiente para finalizar el video.

- _Pero no podía permitir que siguieras creyendo esa mentira, que mantuvieras tu corazón roto, cuando la verdad te podía liberar. Sé lo que sientes por John, y quiero que sepas que me hace muy feliz ver la profundidad de tus sentimientos por él. Nunca creí que se pudiese amar de una manera tan profunda y desinteresada a otra persona, cómo lo hacéis él y tú. Me enseñasteis lo que es verdaderamente el amor. – La voz de la mujer dudó, pero al final continuó con decisión.- Él también siente lo mismo por ti, lo sé. Por favor, cuídale por mí y dale las gracias por su amor y por su sacrificio. Dile que siempre le amaré y que quiero que sea feliz. Adiós Sherlock. _

Las emociones del corazón de Sherlock eran como una tormenta catastrófica de grado 6 en su interior, pasaba del alivio de conocer las razones ciertas que habían llevado a John a irse, como al arrepentimiento por haber creído lo peor sobre la naturaleza del otro hombre. Pero también la ira por que no había confiado en él lo suficiente para buscar una salida.

La puerta les sobresalto al abrirse y entrar el doctor Monroe en la sala, todavía vestido con su ropa de quirófano. Una sola mirada basto a Sherlock para saber que todo había ido bien en la operación, que su pequeña estaba a salvo.

- Joanne se encuentra en fase de recuperación en estos momentos, una enfermera acudirá a buscarle señor Holmes, cuando pueda entrar a verla. – Acabo su informe el médico después de explicarles el procedimiento y lo que debían esperar los primeros días de recuperación. Ya marchaba para irse cuando añadió como un último pensamiento.- Fue una verdadera suerte que pudiesen localizar al padre biológico, verdaderamente le puede haber salvado la vida a la pequeña.

Sherlock asintió incapaz de hablar, y se acercó a la ventana acompañado de Lestrade que le puso una mano sobre el hombro en un vano intento de confort. ¡John estaba o había estado en el Hospital! Con cinismo, se dijo que eso explicaba la ausencia de su hermano.

Desde la ventana del primer piso, observó casi sin darse cuenta de lo que veía, como en la zona de acceso, esperaba un coche de aspecto oficial con los cristales tintados. Un hombre de mediana edad, sin duda militar, esperaba mientras fumaba al lado de la puerta del acompañante. Del hospital salieron tres hombres, dos altos y de pelo más bien oscuro, Sholton y Mycroft, el otro era más bajo y rubio, que se movía con precisión militar, aunque era evidente que se encontraba en el dolor. El brazo en cabestrillo le indicó que sus lesiones y malestar no correspondían a una extracción de médula únicamente, posiblemente herido en acción y de bastante gravedad lo que explicaba su retraso y la preocupación de su hermano las semanas anteriores. Mycroft incluso le había dicho que estaban buscando un agente infiltrado en una operación a largo plazo que no daba señales de vida, en ese momento le había parecido una información superflua, ahora ya no tanto.

Sholton y el otro militar desconocido entraron en el coche y al final sólo quedaron Mycroft y John en la acera, que se dieron la mano mientras se despedían. El mayor de los Holmes se vio sorprendido cuando el soldado le atrajo hacia así y le abrazó con fuerza, al final fue capaz de devolver su gesto con unas palmaditas incómodas en la espalda. Al entrar en el vehículo la mirada del soldado subió hasta la ventana en la que se encontraba el detective, como atraída por un imán, y tras años de ausencia y mentiras, los ojos azules, uno del color del hielo y otro del mar profundo se encontraron. Fue sólo un momento, pero se dijeron todo lo debían. John sonrió con esa media sonrisa suya y se despidió con un medio saludo militar antes de cerrar la puerta del coche.

Sherlock levantó su mano derecha y acarició el vidrio de la ventana, viendo de nuevo partir un coche con su corazón en él. La llegada de la enfermera, le recordó que su alma en cambio le necesitaba a su lado.

- _¿Volverá algún día?_

_- Las probabilidades del regreso del Mayor Watson son muy bajas Sherlock, la División no suele dejar escapar a sus activos y menos una segunda vez. Lo siento, hermano._

* * *

6 años y 89 días después del nacimiento de Joanne se encontraban en Sussex. A Sherlock le encantaba pasar los veranos en Willow Cottage, casi tanto como a su hija que se volvía una auténtica salvaje en el campo, podía regresar fácilmente a Londres desde allí, en caso de ser necesario, y el aire fresco les hacía bien a los dos. A veces, en las noches más oscuras y cuando la añoranza lograba incluso superar las defensas más férreas de su corazón se imaginaba a John como un niño por la casa, o los establos, o jugando en el jardín o en los prados de la parte de atrás y sonreía, al principio con tristeza pero después con felicidad teñida de nostalgia.

Escucho a la señora Hudson discutir con el cachorro de bulldog que se había adueñado de la cocina y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad doméstica ahora que nadie le veía. El matrimonio formado por Greg y Molly llegaría mañana, así como posiblemente Mycroft, alguna crisis en algún lugar remoto le tenía casi incomunicado del mundo civilizado.

Joanne jugaba en la zona ajardinada de la propiedad en esos momentos y él, sentado a la sombra de una pérgola, la podía observar sin problemas. Había logrado una recuperación total de la leucemia y volvía a ser una niña vibrante y llena de vida como antes de la enfermedad, incapaz de permanecer quieta cuando podía estar corriendo.

A quién le preguntaba le decía que la había salvado su padre, no Sherlock, su otro padre. Su mente imaginativa había creado una historia llena de amor y fantasía, ayudada por el detective en las noches que siguieron a la operación y permanecieron en el hospital. En ella, el padre de Joanne, era un valiente soldado que siempre había luchado por las causas nobles y un sanador de manos mágicas capaz de curar cualquier enfermedad, incluso de hacer que un corazón cubierto de hielo y atrofiado por la falta de sentimientos fuera capaz de volver a latir y a amar. El clímax de historia llegaba cuando Joanne iba a nacer un gran mal amenazó el mundo y su padre para salvarlo y salvar lo que amaba se sacrificó por ellos para acabar con esa maldad. Una terrible maldición se abatió sobre él al tiempo de hacerlo, y debía vagar por el mundo, alejado de los que amaba y le amaban. Sólo una vez, el malvado brujo que le encantó le permitió volver, para salvar de nuevo a Joanne. Si había un héroe en este mundo era su padre, John Hamish Watson. Debía ser fuerte y buena, para que la próxima vez que regresará fuera para siempre, y desearlo cada día con toda la fuerza de su corazón. Cómo lo hacía Sherlock.

El menor de los Holmes suspiró para sí, le había costado perdonar a los tres conjurados, pero hombre lógico como era, reconoció sus razones y los motivos que les habían impulsado. Puesto en el lado de la ecuación de John entendió su dolor por ser dejado atrás, por ser él que se quedaba por primera vez fuera. Poco a poco logró cerrar sus heridas y el odio y el rencor fueron drenados y su corazón sanado, volviendo el calor a él cuando pensaba en los hermosos ojos azules que le habían dominado sin poder evitarlo. Pensó muchas veces en ir a buscar a su doctor, pero nunca lo hizo, porque sabía qué si tenía que volver debía ser por él mismo y porque estaba libre de su pacto. Lo demás sólo serían brumas que se disiparían con el tiempo.

Escuchó el motor de un coche tomar el camino de acceso y no se movió de su posición al reconocer el sonido característico del coche de Mycroft. Sin embargo, pareció, como si una estática sobrenatural invadía el aire al cerrarse la puerta del vehículo, los pájaros incluso habían dejado de cantar y el zumbido de las abejas había desaparecido. La voz de Joanne al gritar atravesó todo ese silencio y se clavó en su corazón al discernir lo que significaba.

- ¡Papá!

Joanne había corrido al encuentro del hombre rubio, de pelo ya encanecido, que arrodillado y los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, la miraba como si no se creyese que la tuviese delante suyo, antes de abrazarla entre sus brazos, sin querer soltarla jamás. Sherlock se levantó despacio de su asiento y se dirigió hacia donde estaban las dos personas más importantes de su vida. John al sentirle a su lado, se levanto con su hija todavía en brazos y con la mano que tenía libre acarició el rostro del otro hombre, que por una vez, no dudo en actuar sobre sus sentimientos y se inclinó sobre los labios amados y saboreó su sabor y textura, maldiciéndose por no haberlo hecho nunca antes. El beso pudo durar minutos, horas o tal sólo unos instantes, pero cuando se miraron uno al otro sabían que lo que venía a continuación era para siempre. Sherlock rio feliz, y abrazó a padre e hija, a su familia.

La señora Hudson se secó una lágrima que le caía por la mejilla y observó el abrazo compartido por los tres. ¡Ya era hora ¡ Esos dos muchachos suyos podían ser tan estúpidos cuando querían. Con alegría, se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo de cenar, John estaba demasiado delgada para su gusto.

* * *

¿Un final feliz? ¡No me lo creo ni yo! ;P

Muchas gracias por leer, un saludo al_dena.


End file.
